The present invention relates to sundials. The present invention consists parts is a sundial that tells the time by a beam of light instead of a shadow and may be used for other purposes, e.g. harnessing solar energy.
Most sundials tell the time by a shadow cast by a rod (referred to as a “gnomon”) or an edge (often called a “style”). The present invention uses a fine grid to project a beam of light that can indicate the time to the nearest minute or a nearest related sub-group of minutes e.g. five or ten minutes.